


Floated

by Dantaliann



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, POV Third Person, Trans Female Character, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being afraid of the ocean won't do you much good.</p><p>(Chapters are different pronouns, Female, Male, then Gender-Neutral)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Female Pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: 40. Floated

If there was one thing (Y/N) couldn't do, it was swim. 

She warned her teammates, even knowing that it was going to be a huge setback. The oceans were used as an escape route on some missions, and being afraid of the water was not a good factor. While having this realization, she still pulled through and told them the truth. 

Her fears came true, however, as the general reaction was negative. 

A lot of them wondered how she was even alive. She told them that she got around it most of the time, which was true. None of the others could doubt how talented she was.

"You're gonna die," Michael brought up before anyone said much else on the topic. "This is gonna get out somehow, and they'll know your weak spot. You might as well give up this life, take the money you've got, and enjoy a new one."

"But I like doing what I do," (Y/N) told him. "I don't want to leave you guys, either."

"Well," Geoff started, "you can stay, but I'm gonna keep you under close supervision if we have to get close to any beaches."

"I can agree with that."

"Good. I don't want to lose one of my best."

They all agreed with The Boss's choice, however Michael still knew what his viewpoint was, and made it known to (Y/N). She knew it was just because he cared, but it still wasn't something she particularly enjoyed hearing. 

Geoff decided to let Michael keep guard of (Y/N) when a great opportunity came up to reel in a lot of cash, since Michael was the one to worry about her the most, at least in his eyes. Even though it was true, Michael didn't let him have it.

"Fine, I'll watch after her. Just because it's an order."

"Sure," Geoff scoffed. "I know how you really feel about her. You should just go for it, man."

Michael didn't reply. He just left his boss without a response. 

Once the heist was about to take place, Michael stayed relatively close to (Y/N), even when he didn't need to be. (Y/N) enjoyed the comfort it gave her, especially since it was Michael. She also had a crush on the other, but was very good at hiding this fact. She had a feeling that it would never work out, so she didn't try to make a move. 

Little did she know that she would never get a chance. 

Once everybody was in position, Geoff and Ryan made their way in, threatening the people inside the bank they were targeting in the way they did. Michael and (Y/N) were waiting for the call to go inside, while Gavin and Jeremy were taking care of getting in the safe where the money was held and Jack making her way over wth a stolen car, ready to help them get out as soon as possible. 

None of them aware that a rival gang learned about their plan, and were going to rain on their parade; especially not Michael and (Y/N), who were attacked suddenly without no warning. Michael was knocked out, while one of them grabbed (Y/N), quickly covered her mouth, started to tie her body up, and then dragged her closer to the ocean by foot. 

"I know about your fear," the man who was dragging them informed. "I'm sure your death will take a great weight off the rest of your teammate's backs."

(Y/N) wanted to cry out, but the mouth cover wouldn't allow her. She also tried to untie herself, but it was futile. She was going to die, and she couldn't do anything about it. 

She was dragged though the water for a distance, and then roughly thrown in once the guy decided they were at a far enough distance to where (Y/N) wouldn't be able to make it back up. Just as planned, she didn't make it back up out of the water. She drowned. 

Michael had regained conscious, and saw Jack above him. She had a really panicked look on her face. "Thank god you're awake. Do you know what happened to (Y/N)?"

It took him a minute to process everything, but then he knew the answer. "They dragged her into the ocean."

Jack's eyes widened. She gave Michael a hand, and they both started running. Jack warned the others over their coms, "Someone's trying to take over our heist. They're trying to kill (Y/N), we're going over to the beach to find her now."

"Good luck," Gavin said worriedly. He was the only one who said anything. They all had the same suspicion. 

Their suspicion was confirmed. Right when they got to their designated point, the first thing Michael saw was (Y/N)'s body haven floated up to the surface, lifeless. 

"Fuck! No!" Michael yelled out, moving even faster to reach her body. She was for dead for sure, but he still carefully picked up the dead vessel and walked back over to the shore. 

"Those sons of bitches are dead," Michael growled. "We're gonna avenge her."


	2. Male Pronouns

If there was one thing (Y/N) couldn't do, it was swim. 

He warned his teammates, even knowing that it was going to be a huge setback. The oceans were used as an escape route on some missions, and being afraid of the water was not a good factor. While having this realization, he still pulled through and told them the truth. 

His fears came true, however, as the general reaction was negative. 

A lot of them wondered how he was even alive. He told them that they got around it most of the time, which was true. None of the others could doubt how talented he was. 

"You're gonna die," Michael brought up before everyone said much else on the topic. "This is gonna get out somehow, and they'll know your weak spot. You might as well give up this life, take the money you've got, and enjoy a new one."

"But I like doing what I do," (Y/N) told him. "I don't want to leave you guys, either."

"Well," Geoff started, "you can stay, but I'm gonna keep you under close supervision if we have to get close to any beaches."

"I can agree with that."

"Good. I don't want to lose one of my best."

They all agreed with The Boss's choice, however Michael still knew what his viewpoint was, and made it known to (Y/N). He knew it was just because he cared, but it still wasn't something he particularly enjoyed hearing. 

Geoff decided to let Michael keep guard of (Y/N) when a great opportunity came up to reel in a lot of cash, since Michael was the one to worry about him the most, at least in his eyes. Even though it was true, Michael didn't let him have it.

"Fine, I'll watch after him. Just because it's an order."

"Sure," Geoff scoffed. "I know how you really feel about him. You should just go for it, man."

Michael didn't reply. He just left his boss without a response. 

Once the heist was about to take place, Michael stayed relatively close to (Y/N), even when he didn't need to be. (Y/N) enjoyed the comfort it gave him, especially since it was Michael. He also had a crush on the other, but was very good at hiding this fact. He had a feeling that it would never work out, so he didn't try to make a move. 

Little did he know that he would never get a chance. 

Once everybody was in position, Geoff and Ryan made their way in, threatening the people inside the bank they were targeting in the way they did. Michael and (Y/N) were waiting for the call to go inside, while Gavin and Jeremy were taking care of getting in the safe where the money was held and Jack making her way over wth a stolen car, ready to help them get out as soon as possible. 

None of them aware that a rival gang learned about their plan, and were going to rain on their parade; especially not Michael and (Y/N), who were attacked suddenly without no warning. Michael was knocked out, while one of them grabbed (Y/N), quickly covered his mouth, started to tie his body up, and then dragged him closer to the ocean by foot. 

"I know about your fear," the man who was dragging them informed. "I'm sure your death will take a great weight off the rest of your teammate's backs."

(Y/N) wanted to cry out, but the mouth cover wouldn't allow him. He also tried to untie himself, but it was futile. He was going to die, and he couldn't do anything about it. 

He was dragged though the water for a distance, and then roughly thrown in once the guy decided they were at a far enough distance to where (Y/N) wouldn't be able to make it back up. Just as planned, he didn't make it back up out of the water. He drowned. 

Michael had regained conscious, and saw Jack above him. She had a really panicked look on her face. "Thank god you're awake. Do you know what happened to (Y/N)?"

It took him a minute to process everything, but then he knew the answer. "They dragged him into the ocean."

Jack's eyes widened. She gave Michael a hand, and they both started running. Jack warned the others over their coms, "Someone's trying to take over our heist. They're trying to kill (Y/N), we're going over to the beach to find him now."

"Good luck," Gavin said worriedly. He was the only one who said anything. They all had the same suspicion. 

Their suspicion was confirmed. Right when they got to their designated point, the first thing Michael saw was (Y/N)'s body haven floated up to the surface, lifeless. 

"Fuck! No!" Michael yelled out, moving even faster to reach his body. He was dead for sure, but he still carefully picked up the dead vessel and walked back over to the shore. 

"Those sons of bitches are dead," Michael growled. "We're gonna avenge him."


	3. Gender-Neutral Pronouns

If there was one thing (Y/N) couldn't do, it was swim. 

They warned their teammates, even knowing that it was going to be a huge setback. The oceans were used as an escape route on some missions, and being afraid of the water was not a good factor. While having this realization, they still pulled through and told them the truth. 

Their fears came true, however, as the general reaction was negative. 

A lot of them wondered how they even were alive. They told them that they got around it most of the time, which was true. None of the others could doubt how talented they were.

"You're gonna die," Michael brought up before anyone said much else on the topic. "This is gonna get out somehow, and they'll know your weak spot. You might as well give up this life, take the money you've got, and enjoy a new one."

"But I like doing what I do," (Y/N) told him. "I don't want to leave you guys, either."

"Well," Geoff started, "you can stay, but I'm gonna keep you under close supervision if we have to get close to any beaches."

"I can agree with that."

"Good. I don't want to lose one of my best."

They all agreed with The Boss's choice, however Michael still knew what his viewpoint was, and made it known to (Y/N). They knew it was just because he cared, but it still wasn't something they particularly enjoyed hearing. 

Geoff decided to let Michael keep guard of (Y/N) when a great opportunity came up to reel in a lot of cash, since Michael was the one to worry about them the most, at least in his eyes. Even though it was true, Michael didn't let him have it.

"Fine, I'll watch after them. Just because it's an order."

"Sure," Geoff scoffed. "I know how you really feel about them. You should just go for it, man."

Michael didn't reply. He just left his boss without a response. 

Once the heist was about to take place, Michael stayed relatively close to (Y/N), even when he didn't need to be. (Y/N) enjoyed the comfort it gave them, especially since it was Michael. They also had a crush on the other, but was very good at hiding this fact. They had a feeling that it would never work out, so they didn't try to make a move. 

Little did they know that they would never get a chance. 

Once everybody was in position, Geoff and Ryan made their way in, threatening the people inside the bank they were targeting in the way they did. Michael and (Y/N) were waiting for the call to go inside, while Gavin and Jeremy were taking care of getting in the safe where the money was held and Jack making her way over wth a stolen car, ready to help them get out as soon as possible. 

None of them aware that a rival gang learned about their plan, and were going to rain on their parade; especially not Michael and (Y/N), who were attacked suddenly without no warning. Michael was knocked out, while one of them grabbed (Y/N), quickly covered their mouth, started to tie their body up, and then dragged them closer to the ocean by foot. 

"I know about your fear," the man who was dragging them informed. "I'm sure your death will take a great weight off the rest of your teammate's backs."

(Y/N) wanted to cry out, but the mouth cover wouldn't allow them. They also tried to untie themselves, but it was futile. They were going to die, and they couldn't do anything about it. 

They were dragged though the water for a distance, and then roughly thrown in once the guy decided they were at a far enough distance to where (Y/N) wouldn't be able to make it back up. Just as planned, they didn't make it back up out of the water. They drowned. 

Michael had regained conscious, and saw Jack above him. She had a really panicked look on her face. "Thank god you're awake. Do you know what happened to (Y/N)?"

It took him a minute to process everything, but then he knew the answer. "They dragged them into the ocean."

Jack's eyes widened. She gave Michael a hand, and they both started running. Jack warned the others over their coms, "Someone's trying to take over our heist. They're trying to kill (Y/N), we're going over to the beach to find them now."

"Good luck," Gavin said worriedly. He was the only one who said anything. They all had the same suspicion. 

Their suspicion was confirmed. Right when they got to their designated point, the first thing Michael saw was (Y/N)'s body haven floated up to the surface, lifeless. 

"Fuck! No!" Michael yelled out, moving even faster to reach their body. They were dead for sure, but he still carefully picked up the dead vessel and walked back over to the shore. 

"Those sons of bitches are dead," Michael growled. "We're gonna avenge them."


End file.
